


Too Good

by LackingALife



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cute scenes, F/M, I'll do more later, Lucy likes kpop, Modern AU, Natsu puts up with Lucys weirdness and vice versa, Self Harm, Too Cool 4 Skool, WARNING; I'm soppy for sad romances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LackingALife/pseuds/LackingALife
Summary: Everyone's got secrets, right?





	Too Good

_Living alone or dying among friends?_

 

I raced down the concrete pavement, my shoelace slapping my ankle with every foot step. Ripping out my oyster from around my neck, I pressed it onto the bus. The Indian man with a toothbrush moustache nodded at me to move on. I smiled politely back and stationed myself at the back of the one decked red bus. It was smelly and humid within the closed doors, fog and rain mingled on the outside of the window, cool to the touch and welcome compared to the sweaty inside of the bus. I sighed, momentarily at peace. Then, I pulled out my homework book and quickly went to work, my tongue poking out of the corner of my mouth. I had forgotten to do my assignment yesterday because my father had surprised me (and not the nice kind of surprise) by dragging me to a friend’s friend who heard that a relative would like business with my father’s company. The bus jerked to a stop, sending me lurching forward, only stopping myself from cracking my skull open by grabbing onto a pole. Then I felt some one’s eyes on me, I looked around yet nobody was looking at me.

Suddenly, two warm, large and rough hands covered my eyes. I stiffened but swiftly relaxed. The hands were too warm in the freezing cold weather, so that I knew exactly who it was. I smiled slightly.

“Guess who it is?” A gruff and very deep (you know, the fake kind of deep when your pretending to be someone else) voice said, laughter being stifled quite unnecessarily. I giggled as his warm breath tickled my ear.

“Um let me guess, Gray?”

“What? No!” Natsu said extracting his hands immediately. “Why would you think that?” He exclaimed, frowning.

“Dumby, I’m not stupid, of course I knew it was you.” I said, play punching Natsu. He feigned a look of utmost hurt and leapt from the seat behind mine.

“Excuse me, miss, can I sit with my bestie over there?” He asked the lady who sat down beside me looking quite worn out already. She sighed and heaved herself up so he could swap.

“Cheers!” Natsu said grinning his crooked grin. Natsu slouched down beside me, putting his head on my lap and yawning.

“School starts too early for my liking.” He whined, flinging an arm over his face melodramatically.

“I need to do my homework, Natsu” I said warningly placing my homework book on his face. Natus nudged this off.

“Is this right? Am I hearing the famous Get-It-Done-Early-Lucy not getting it done early?” Natsu said his eyes glittering with entertainment. Natsu was wearing black combat boots his school uniform of black and yellow somehow hung casually perfect on his growing frame. The black blazer of his was open, his black and yellow (though the school insisted it was gold) was loose, the buttons of his shirt undone at the top (by two) and one at the bottom. He had red and black head phones (beats, Natsu went jelly for those kind of things…).

“Yes, genius, do I need to spell it out for you?” I said picking up my book to finish up.

“You’re weird.”

“You’re dumb.”  
“You always compliment me in a way to make me feel like it’s not a compliment.”

“You’re smart.”  
“See?”

“It’s called sarcasm.”

“Oh, I get it. You mean sarcasms, though right?”

Natsu was raised in Japan with his dad, Igneel. This meant his first language was Japanese. I wasn’t here then, but apparently when he started the school he could barely say `hello’ and his spelling was horrific. But under the guidance of Erza and an English tutor, he learned a good deal of English. Yet some things confused him. Like when he was nervous he’d mix up gender pronouns. And sarcasm. And knock-knock jokes. And puns. And words in general.

It was our little joke really, Natsu would often say stupid things in a serious voice to me and when I said `what the hell are you taking about’ he’d say it was `sarcasms’. He’d also ask me if I was being `sarcasms’. From then on, even after he learnt the proper way to say it, we called it `sarcasms’.

“Yeah, `sarcasms’” I replied, smiling slightly.

“Your work done?” Natsu asked removing his head from my lap. I wish he wouldn’t though. The heat that radiates from him is addictive, I swear.

“No, because you keep distracting me.”

“I’ll be quiet, then.” Natsu made a show of zipping his mouth close and locking it. He then mimed dropping the key and ducked down, scrambling for the `key’. He got up, his eyes wild with fear. He pointed at his mouths zipper with worried force and then shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes, took a `hair pin’ from my hair and broke the `lock’ keeping his mouth closed. Natsu sighed out, gulping down air as though he had seriously locked his mouth.

“Just hush your mouth, understood?” I said sternly. Natsu nodded, saluting me before bursting into a fit of giggles.

“Crazy boy.” I said a tell-tale smile tugging at my lips.

 

_The world is darker here. In the bathroom. Here in the shadows of my mind, I am alone. And all is quiet. The blood gushing from my arm, is not my own. It is anothers. The blood is not pooling round me, drowning me in the metallic smell of plum scarlet liquid. The tiles of the bathroom bathe in blood, blood that is not mine. Like rose petals the droplets fall, so beautiful yet fragile. Someone calls me, but it is not me. They try the bathroom door. Ha. It is locked. I have locked it. The shiny knife glints at me, my head sags in shame. The knife reflects me for what I am. I pick it, hand shaking and pulge the knife into the water of the bath tub. The blood clouds the water. Tainted._

**Author's Note:**

> I will publish chapters that are around 1000 words in length. Give Kudos if you liked. Comment if you didn't (or if you did, it doesn't matter to me (:) So that I can make it better.


End file.
